Feudal Era
by xDFantaSea
Summary: Represented in feudal era one piece, two people find the love they need from each other. (REALLY bad at summary! Sorry! .) Also, this is my first story And am quite excited, so treat me well! XD


**Feudal Era - One Piece**

**Luffy x Zoro**

**Summary: In Fedual Japan, Zoro finds the love of his life, and the love of his life (drum roll please) loves him back! Awwww 3**

**Konichiwa! This is the first story I've ever posted on here, so please treat me well. Thank you! ^_^ (P.S. For people who have never heard of One Piece (I can't believe you guys!) I do not own One Piece. The holy Eiichiro Oda-sama owns it)**

* * *

><p>Luffy!<p>

Heavy but quiet pants and moans came from the green haired priest. His hat sat in front of the priest/swordsman, along with his three swords that he always kept with him. His large bottle of sake was beside him, and completely forgotten. Other than his swords, sake, and buddhist monk hat that fluttered to the ground, he still wore all of his clothing.

"Ung! Lu-Luffy!" His hands were stroking his fully erect member, his back against the ally wall, moaning out his secret lovers name in complete ecstasy, imagining it were the very same sexy man with the short ponytail that were stroking him instead of his own hand.  
>His other hand traveled up his torso reaching his hardened nipples, twirling one around with his thumb, moaning even more. "A-ahh! Luffy…" His breathing was husky, and his body jerked when he pressed his thumb into the slit of his member.<p>

He felt his cock twitch and spurt a little bit of pre-cum, as two of his fingers traveled up and down the throbbing vein.  
>He took his hand away from his longing nipples, and placed two fingers at his slick entrance. Slowly he inched them in, coming out then going back in, at a steady pace, then adding two more fingers, still going in that slow steady pace. He stopped his fingers from fucking his hole and reached over.<p>

With a shaky hand he reached past his still forgoteen sake, and took hold of Luffy's jutte. He had seen the attractive male use this so many times, and so many times he had a hard on just from looking at that gorgeous body. Still stroking himself he set the raven haired boys jutte to his entrance, and in one swift move the jutte entered him. "Gha! Mnaa- Luffy! Yes!" He hit his prostate dead on, and kept slamming into it with the jutte, but careful not to hit himself with the shorter end of the weapon.

"Shit. More! Yes! Harder, deeper! Yes, nya… L-Luffy! Yes!" Of course, Zoro knew Luffy's jutte wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, which he predicted to be much larger, but it had to do.

The grin couldn't get any wider, as "nghhn! Luffy" reached his ears. Do you know what that does to a man? To listen to the person you love so much moan out your name, and your not even doing anything? God it was the most exhilarating thing anyone could witness. He just wanted to tear away all the fabric off of the swordsman's well defined body.  
>"Shit! Gah! Luffy, harder! More! Please!" the swordsman shouted, drifting it's way up to the ever so turned on detective.<p>

Okay…that's it.  
>"I was wondering where my hat went to."<p>

The green haired swordsman froze in place, holding his weeping member tightly, the jutte still in him but no longer moving. That voice, was definitely his voice.

He looked up to where the source of the voice came from, only to see a flurry of red fly down from the roof, and land very smoothly, squatting in front of the swordsman. His face was blank, but in his eyes the swordsman could tell there was lust, thanks to Zoro's earlier performance.

"Luffy…" he had no explanation for what was happening what so ever.  
>"Ne, Zoro, I never knew you had a thing for me." A grin crept up on his face, as dark eyes darkened even more.<p>

"I… I… uh…" he looked down, avoiding Luffy's lust filled gaze. He remembered his voice shouting Luffy's name, how he pounded himself with Luffy's jutte, imaging it was Luffy's dick instead. He blushed, and hard.

"Ne, Zoro. What do you want me to do to you?" Zoro's head shot up, meeting Luffy's eyes. "Hm Zoro?" Luffy inched closer to the green haired swordsman and placed a gentle hand on his thigh.  
>Zoro's body flinched, and a small sound escaped his mouth. Luffy's hand didn't go up or down, only staying right where it was twiddling circles on Zoro finely toned thigh.<p>

"Nn…Luffy." Zoro had no idea what say. Here was the love of his life sitting right in front of him asking him what he wanted done to him, and the only thing he could spout out was the detective's name.  
>Luffy smiled, knowing that the priest was having trouble forming some coherent words. But he couldn't help but want to torture the poor swordsman more.<p>

"Nee, Zoro. If you don't tell me, I wont know what to do. Help me, ne?" He moved his hand agonizingly slow, down to the base Zoro's cock, but not touching it, instead he let his hand rest just inches from the priests aching need.

Zoro gasped quietly, his face becoming more red. What did he want? He didn't know. The only thing his mind seemed to focus on his was those delicate fingers slowly making circles on his silky soft skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying so hard to met that motion out of his head for just a second.

"Zoro…" his eyes snapped open as his name was whispered into his ear, and nipped ever so lightly.

"Fuck me…" Luffy grinned at the barely there response.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

The swordsman slash priest, let out a deep breath, and took Luffy's head between his hands. He moved Luffy's face right in front of his, and repeated himself. "Fuck me Luffy. Put your big cock inside me, and make me scream. Make me feel so good, that I wont be able to remember my name."

His cock throbbed inside his black tights at the plea. "Shit," Luffy murmured. There was no way he was going to deny such a request.  
>He moved in quickly, pressing Zoro's lips to his own, swiping his tongue across his lips, asking for entrance, and immediately getting access. Zoro's tongue met Luffy's and they danced in unison. Luffy's hand moved to the jutte. The detective took the end of the jutte pulling it out and slamming it back in. With his other hand, Luffy started pumping the hard flesh of his soon to be lover, loving the sweet and sexy sounds that escaped from his throat.<p>

Zoro's eyes opened wide, and he tore away from Luffy's lips. "AHH! Hnnnm… Lu—ffy!" His whole body shook as Luffy pounded the weapon into his fragile body, constantly rubbing that sweet spot inside him. Lips descended onto his hard pink nubs, circling them with his tongue, and lightly biting them. Zoro screamed arching his back off the cool wall, and almost touching the detectives exposed chest. "Luffy! Fuck, yes! Please…!"

It would be an understatement to say that the sounds Zoro was making, was turning Luffy on. His heart nearly beat right out of his chest, and he could feel pre cum on the tip of his hard length. He needed it so much it hurt and he had been waiting for this for too long.  
>"Luffy, I'm- hhaaah, I'm, nnnn, goin..ah..to cum!"<p>

"Then come for me," he whispered hotly against his ear.

"Nnnngg…ahhh, Lu-Luffy!" white cum poured out of him and onto Zoro's stomach, and Luffy's face.

The dective stopped for all the movements, as Zoro was coming down from his high. Dark eyes watched as Luffy wiped away the cum and sucked it, coating his fingers with saliva. True, Zoro was already prepared enough, but it was more for the entertainment then for the preparation. He smirked as the priests eyes followed his tongue sweeping around the fingers. He took the jutte out of Zoro's ass, making the swordsman groan at the loss.

Luffy moved so he was taking out his own length, starting to prepare it for Zoro's small hole, slicking it with the previous cum and slaiva. Zoro gaped as he laid eyes on Luffy's cock. He was freaking HUGE! The more Luffy stroked it, and the more Zoro looked at it, the more Zoro wanted the delicious meat in his mouth.

"Luffy…"

Luffy stopped preparing himself, and looked straight at Zoro. "Hm?"  
>"Can I… suck your cock?"<p>

Luffy's eyes widened, as the question processed in his head. Zoro wants… to suck… my dick? It took all his will not to come right there, possessed by the mans words. "Zoro…" he smiled the famous Luffy smile. "Sure!" He got out from in between Zoro legs, and was surprise when the swordsman pushed the smaller man down, his hand landing on his chest, easily making the smaller man have contact with the ground. Luffy spread his legs so Zoro could have better access.  
>The priest moved on all fours until the leaking length was right in front of him. He licked his lips, anticipation and excitement going all over his body. So…big!<p>

"Itadakimasu."

Zoro licked the side of the detectives cock, making Luffy shudder, and make a small, almost pathetic sound come from his throat.  
>He swirled his tongue around the hard length, tasting the pre cum that was dripping down. He licked down to the base, lightly lapping his balls, then with lips wrapped around one side he sucked his way up to the tip, taking the tip into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around his slit.<p>

"Haa…Zoro, soo…so good!" Luffy moaned quietly. Zoro looked up, and his eyes got dilated, as he saw the man writhing on the ground from the slow torturous blow job, one hand digging into the soft earth, and the other extended beyond his head. Right then and there, he knew, at least today, he wouldn't be the one taking Luffy, as he wanted to see more of those delicious faces, and hear more of those lewd sounds.  
>In one fell swoop, Zoro took Luffy's cock to the root, making Luffy scream in complete ecstasy. "Zoro…fuck, yes! More, please more!" Complying he bobbed his head up and down, once, letting the naughty voice in his brain tell him to scrap the smaller mans length with his teeth. Luffy missed, yet it turned him on even more.<br>"Zoro…almost…almost there!"

He let the cock fall from his mouth, and Luffy almost cried from the loss of Zoro's wet cavern. "Zoro~."

"Not yet, my dear sweet detective."

Luffy gave him a questioning gaze, then grinned. He was about to get up, when a larger hand went to press the small boy down. "Zoro?"  
>"Change of plans."<p>

It took a minute for Luffy to comprehend what the larger male was saying, and when he did, tears came to his eyes. "But…but Zoro! That's not fair! I-" he was cut off when two fingers were shoved into his mouth.  
>"Now, now Luffy.'<p>

The detective gave him a glare, of 'how freaking dare you', but went along with it anyways. A wet tongue rolled over Zoro's fingers, smearing them with hot saliva. He explored the digits, moving the appendage under, over and in between, as he watched Zoro groan with hooded eyes.

Zoro took his fingers out, and moved in to kiss the detective, while shoving one finger up Luffy's ass.

"Gomen, Luffy, but, right now…I need you," he whispered against Luffy's lips. The swordsman looked into Luffy's defying eyes, and smiled.

"It's still not fair, but I suppose this one time I can forgive you."  
>"Well that's good to hear," he said with a mild chuckle. With that, he moved in on the detectives perfect lips, delicately biting them, getting a small moan from the raven haired boy.<p>

At the same time he thrusted the single digit in and out of Luffy's tight cavern. Soon, a second digit entered and the detective hissed into the kiss at the new feeling, biting onto Zoro's tongue. Zoro, out of instinct back away, sucking his hurt appendage. "Sorry…" the smaller male responded, his face flushed.

He leaned in again, mingling his tongue with soon to be lovers.  
>With a none too gentle thrust, the swordsman pushed his fingers in and out of the lithe body, earning small moans of pleasure.<br>But still, he hadn't found it. He hooked his fingers experimentally and Luffy shot his head back, eyes wide, and saliva dripping down his chin. "Naaahhh, more…Zoro…more…kkaa – naahh, give me moore nnnnnn Zoro!" Zoro grinned. Found it.

Strings of moans laid out across the open air.  
>Zoro licked his lips, as his partners face twisted into so many expressions.<p>

He took the digits out, making Luffy moan at the loss.  
>"Z-Zoro…"<p>

Zoro kissed Luffy's shoulder, as he moved the smaller mans legs up to his own shoulders, and positioned his weeping member at the younger's entrance. "Luffy…are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, knowing that even when an inch is inside the sexy teen, he wouldn't be able to stop.

The detective looked up at the green haired man, feeling the gentle nudge of the big juicy dick, against his hole. "Fuck me Zoro. Put your big cock inside me, and make me scream. Make me feel so good, that I wont be able to remember my name," he said, perfectly repeating the swordsman earlier words.

Now, it was Zoro's turn to feel the hot words seep inside him, as the words repeated around his head. He had to use the rest of his restraint not to thrust into the kid.

He smirked. "Don't regret it later," he said, as he started to push himself into Luffy.

Luffy hissed, but then grinned up at the green haired man with the most satisfied look spread over his face. "Don't you regret it later, cause after this, I'm never letting you go," he said, messaging the head of the priests cock.

Zoro moaned feeling the hot tight cavern of Luffy, and thrust in, immediately freezing, as pleasure engulfed him. He would have kept thrusting in and out of that tight, hot body if not for the painful scream that erupted from the detectives throat.

"Fuck!" He stayed completely still as tears rushed down Luffy's cheeks, gritting his teeth, and his body completely tensed. "Luffy…shit…I'm sorry." Luffy shook his head, but didn't say anything. "Just take slow and deep breaths. Trust me, it'll ease the pain." He smaller raven haired man nodded, taking deep breaths, slowly in and slowly out.  
>At the same time, Zoro put loving kisses across his fragile body, and gently stroked Luffy's member. Slowly but surely, the detective started to loosen up, and gave a quiet whine.<p>

"Zoro."

"Hm…?"

"If you ever do that again…I'll kill you," Zoro looked up, surprise evident on his face, but then laughed as the younger was blushing uncontrollably.

"Hai, hai, hai."

"Move."

It was a one word request, and with the most annoyed voice, but Zoro couldn't help but get turned on by the demand.  
>Slowly, Zoro pulled out of his lover, and thrust in with a gentle stroke. Luffy groaned a little at first, clutching at the loose dirt and grass, but Zoro slowly rocked his body back and forth, getting the small detective used to the alien feeling.<p>

Luffy thrust back experimentally, and his brain turned to mush as Zoro's cock slid deep inside him, hitting the glorious spot dead on. His face turned into that of complete pleasure. "Zoro…there! Hit it again! Nahh, again!"

Zoro complied eagerly, thrusting harder and harder into the young teens body, watching the brilliance underneath him.

The detective writhed uncontrollably as he was hit in the special shot over and over, moaning the swordsman's name, and sexy sounds admitting into the hot night air.

"Luffy…hhahhaa…your so- unn!- sexy…haa."

"Faster! NNhhhggaaa Zoro, please faster!" was his response. The two felt as if they had merged bodies, when Luffy pulled Zoro down and their chests constantly rubbed, nipples twitched in constant contact, and Luffy's weeping member was cought in between the chaos.  
>"Zoro…Zoro! Almost, nahha, almost there…Zoro! Make me cum, Zoro!" Luffy pulled Zoro's short hair, as the swordsman grab the neglected length and pulling it hard, stoking it in time with their pace.<p>

Luffy screamed, as the preist bit his shoulder. The pain didn't register, and instead pleasure was replaced.

"ZOOOORRRRROOOOOOO!"

Luffy came, so hard, splaying his cum between their chests, and on Zoro's hand, a little bit landing on Zoro's chin and Luffy's cheek, but Zoro didn't stop.

Oh no. He only went faster as Luffy's tight walls clamped down in the most pleasure feeling, messaging him, to the utmost satisfaction, and Zoro moaned. Luffy's name was on his lips and he came deep inside the boy, riding out his high like there was no tomorrow.

Zoro collapsed on Luffy, as he felt the end of his cum empty into his lovers body. Zoro looked at the detective and was satisfied when his totally pleasure filled, delirious face drifted into view.

He heard the boy murmur something, and had to strain his ears to hear it, but when he did…well…there are no kind of words to describe the happiness he felt inside his heart.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't decide whether to make it Luffy on bottom or Zoro. (Both would be so sexy, like ddaanngg son) but seeing as how I can't help but worship Luffy as uke, I had to do it~<strong>

**By the way, for anyone who doesn't know, a jutte is the weapon Luffy uses in those special feudal episodes to beat his enemies (around the cp9 ep's).**  
><strong>Also learned thrusted wasn't a word. = _= Really<strong>?

**And also, please rate and review. Thank you! ^.**^


End file.
